Single and double hung windows include a sash that moves vertically up and down as well as pivot along a bottom rail for cleaning and/or removal. A handle located on the upper rail of the sash activates a lock to lock the first sash relative to a second sash and/or frame. A pair of pivot latches may be located on the upper rail adjacent the respective vertical stiles of the sash to allow the sash to be pivoted out of the plane of the sash in normal operating position to allow for cleaning and/or removal of the sash.